


Chiropteran Flesh

by WolfenKahlon



Category: Blood+
Genre: Chiropteran form, F/M, Kink Meme, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfenKahlon/pseuds/WolfenKahlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saya and Solomon have run away together. Hunted by Amschel they look for what comfort they can find in each other's arms.</p>
<p>(Written for a Kink Meme prompt Saya/Chiropteran!Solomon. So navigate away now if the thought squicks you).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiropteran Flesh

Saya ducked easily under the heavier blade, her katana slicing her opponent in two; the Corpse Corps were designed to hunt slower, heavier beings than her.  
  
She whirled around in a flash at the sound of crunching bone behind her to find that Solomon had pinned another of the corps with brutal force. A rapier fell from its hand, it was one of the new versions; the intent behind its design was clear. It was meant to hunt her.  
  
Solomon raised his head to her as she slew the creature he held pinned; he was using his Chiropteran form to overwhelm the Corpse Corps after her, while she slew those after him.  
  
"A Chevalier will be here soon, now that these have fallen silent. We should fly on before the dawn."  
  
Saya nodded and sheathed her katana before she climbed up onto his back. Solomon’s Chiropteran form served another purpose for the hunted lovers, keeping them one step ahead of Amschel’s grasp.  
  
Saya clung tight to Solomon as he flew through the night. His soft, slightly leathery skin, with its slight fuzz of almost invisible hairs was normally cool but it grew warm under the bare skin of her hands on his shoulders, her knees where her legs squeezed his waist and her cheek where she nuzzled the back of his neck.  
  
"Saya..."  
  
She could feel the vibrations from his voice through his body like this. "Mmm...?"  
  
"I wanted to show you the beauty and wonder of the world... not this hunted existence... I..."  
  
"Solomon... I came with you because I wanted you... all the rest of it can wait."  
  
"Saya..."  
  
She placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck to forestall any further worries, and he fell silent, though his heart beat so strongly she could feel it as she clung tight to him.  
  


* * *

  
  
Soon the sky began to lighten in the East. The Corpse Corps would not be able to hunt them during the day but Solomon couldn’t fly either due to the risk of being spotted. He spiralled down to land in a small clearing by a stream, deep in the woodlands and far from any sign of civilisation.  
  
Saya slid down from his back, hands stroking down the length of his body. She stretched a little and took off her boots, wanting to feel the cool grass under her feet.  
  
Solomon turned to watch her, he had not changed back yet and he would not, until he was satisfied that no one was following them. She too should be on her guard but they had been running for weeks now, and she was tired. She looked up at him.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked.  
  
"That I want to put my arms around you and hold you close," he answered.  
  
"Well then..." she said, walking up to him, surprised by her own bold action in this as she put her arms around his neck. He made a brief sound of surprise and then gently wrapped his arms around her; it felt good to be held like this almost completely enclosed by his wings.  
  
"I thought it bothered you..." he started, hesitantly.  
  
"Hmm?" she enquired, nuzzling his neck.  
  
"My being in this form."  
  
"It used to... but..." She moved back a little so that she could look into his eyes, they glowed softly red but there was no menace in them. She did not take her hands off him as she moved back, sliding one up to caress his cheek.   
  
"I’ve held close to you while you’ve flown, how many nights now? Besides, you keep saying that I need to accept myself... and this form... it is what I really am, that’s what bothered me... under here." She put her hand to her own cheek for a moment before she returned it to his. "This is what I am."  
  
"Saya..." Unable to kiss her in this form, he instead brought his head down to nuzzle at her. Saya ran her fingers through his mane of hair and stroked his ears, placing soft kisses here and there.  
  
She soon discarded her jacket, wanting to feel him closer. She kissed at his neck and leaned in to try and press closer to him. Saya breathed in the scent of him: masculine, with a tang of blood, and a hint of something she could not recognise but that reminded her of the luxury he had abandoned to be with her, under all of it something animal and powerful.  
  
Saya found it hard to press close to him in this form: his natural posture leaned his lower body away from her and, at rest like this; his legs were toward her as if he were seated. The answer that came to her seemed both obvious and salacious: she moved closer and straddled his legs, blushing slightly as she felt his skin against hers, where the inside of her thighs brushed the outside of his and her skirt hiked up.  
  
"Saya..." he breathed, as she pressed the length of her body against his, arms around his neck and legs around his waist, his wings against her back. It felt good, clinging to him like this, with his arms around her. She kissed at his neck where she nuzzled him. She could feel his heart beating strongly again, better here than she could from his back.   
  
"Saya...!" He sounded almost in pain, or in some desperate need. And then she felt it: a growing pressure and warmth from him, where her hips rested against his, rubbing against the fabric of her panties and up. The feel of it made her tremble and blush, and more than that, as she felt it extend up under her skirt and rub against the skin of her belly.  
  
"S-Solomon..." she found the same need as his in her own voice.   
  
She knew he must feel her body’s reaction to his, where she pressed so close to him, separated only by a single layer of fabric. Her own heart was hammering in her chest now.   
  
She leaned back in his embrace. Pressed close only at the parts that filled her thoughts now, she took her arms from around his neck and began to unbutton her dress. Feeling her movements, Solomon assisted her: letting her lean back more and more to reach each successive lower button. Soon he could look down at her, and watch as more and more skin was exposed. There was a new fire in his eyes now, she wondered if they reflected her own.  
  
The buttons did not reach all the way down to the skirt, but they reached down easily as far as where his cock had pushed up under it, and soon her hands were brushing against his length. She stared in wonder as she unveiled it, so big. A low moan escaped her lips as she wrapped her hands around it, unable to resist. His moan at her touch answered hers. She stroked him with one hand, rubbing her hips against him with unrestrained lust, her other hand going back to undo the strap of her bra.   
  
She enjoyed his gasp as she freed her arms from first her dress and then her bra, she discarded the latter, leaving her breasts bared to his gaze. And then it was her turn to gasp, as the wet heat of his tongue replaced the cool of the morning on her skin. She moaned as he lapped at her breasts, tongue teasing and loving her nipples. She responded by rubbing herself against his cock more until neither of them could stand to wait any longer.  
  
He growled with his lust for her and she answered with a growl of her own. She surprised him by dropping down through his embrace, leaving both his lap and her dress behind, she ducked under his wings and then stood tall, her back to him, naked but for her panties.  
  
She felt more than heard him step forward and she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him, pinning him for a moment with her look of lust. She ran her eyes over him, a predator ready to pounce, his huge, hard member intended for her body. In one movement she bent over and slid her panties down, she stepped out of them and dropped fully to all fours; her legs wide and her hips tilted to display her cunt, a demand for him to mount her and slide himself deep.  
  
He returned her animal display with one of his own, pressing his muzzle against her cunt and sniffing deep of her sent. She rubbed against him, groaning with pleasure and frustration and he lapped at her with his tongue, eliciting a long, loud moan from her. He licked and lapped at her before plunging it inside her, the hot, wet length and width of it felt wonderful as he tasted her and fucked her with it. She groaned and gasped pushing her hips back to meet each thrust.  
  
It was not enough for either of them though, and soon he withdrew his tongue from her. He gave one last lick over her clit, making her cry out her need, before he moved over her, mounting her. He rested forward on his arms either side of her, the skin of his chest rubbing against her back as his cock pressed at her entrance. She was backing herself onto him even as he was moving forward to thrust, slowly but surely into her.  
  
He was so big like this. She squirmed and twisted to take him in, her fingers digging into the soil. They growled and strained and panted to drive him into her tight cunt, and every inch more of him drove her to new heights of pleasure.  
  
At last he was in her far enough to truly thrust, and he began to pound himself deeper into her cunt. She met each thrust with a moan and a buck back onto him. They fucked hard and deep until the head of his cock beat against the deepest part of her cunt and then they fucked hard and deep and fast.   
  
It was both a glorious eternity and far too soon before she screamed her passion as he started to swell with his own. He drove her over the edge into a climax that left her shaking and crying out as he continued to pound into her tightening cunt. He followed her soon after with a roar, exploding inside her and filling her, and continuing to fill her. He flooded her with his come, sending her over the edge a second time. Finally they collapsed, his body wrapped around hers, his cock still deep inside.  
  
They couldn’t stay here like this long, they had to keep moving on, but for now, just for a few minutes they could hold each other close like this.


End file.
